bittersweetcandybowlfandomcom-20200214-history
Prom Preparation
The sixth chapter of Bittersweet Candy Bowl. Daisy is in charge of organizing the middle school senior dance. Meanwhile Mike deals with the affections of all the girls around him. Synopsis The chapter begins with Daisy letting everyone know she's in charge of the middle school senior dance and is looking for suggestions on the genre of music that will play for the majority of the dance. David suggests Weird Al, much to the confusion of those around him and Paulo included who asks if he's 'seven'. Embarrassed, David then suggests raunchy rap. Sue and Amaya suggest romantic music. Paulo rebukes it, agreeing with David's new suggestion. Other suggestions include the Merengue and Bachata genres, J-POP and more mainstream music including Justin Timberlake and Brittany Spears. Daisy runs into Mike and asks what he would be interested in. He replies he isn't sure as he isn't too much of a fan of new music, Daisy responds she likes Beethoven as well, with Mike rebuking that's far too old. He suggests Lounge as a genre. Daisy asks Lucy who isn't interested, as she's not going to attend the dance. Daisy takes this chance to see if Mike is interested in going with her, much to the chagrin of Yashy, who fights her off verbally. Mike tells the girls to stop fighting over him, with Lucy stating she isn't. She then calls him a pedophile if he meant Yashy. Mike walks off feeling embarrassed without a word, leaving Lucy, Yashy and Daisy, who calls out to him. Yashy turns to her mother and tells her sometimes she could just hit her. Lucy appears puzzled unsure as to what she did wrong. Alone, Mike wonders to himself why Daisy is as into him as she is. He runs into Sue and Amaya who have overheard Lucy isn't going to the dance. Mike realises they're asking him out in the same way Daisy had tried. Before they can egg him on to make a decision, Yashy interferes flying in and karate-chopping Sue against her head. Mike grills Yashy for being overprotective as Amaya runs off scared. While Yashy tells Mike there's only one true person he'd rather dance with, and she'd say yes someday. Meanwhile Lucy appears from behind MIke and tells Yashy to stop hitting on Mike as he's not a pedophile to his own credit, Sue overhears, and asks if his hesitation is because he's into that. Later, Paulo speaks to Mike about his girl troubles, he suggests Mike should go with all of them. But Mike laments that would mean Lucy wouldn't be there and she wouldn't like him like that. Both Paulo and David both consider taking her themselves, who Mike points out David is stalking someone else, and Paulo is just a jerk. Mike resolves to say no to all the girls who had previously asked and be done with it before it gets out of hand. In saying so to Daisy, Sue and Amaya, Mike is ambushed by three other girls who invite him to the dance while wearing helmets. When asking why, Yashy appears in much the same fashion she had with Sue earlier and strikes one of the helmets, doing no damage to one of the girls who asked. Paulo tells Mike monogamy is dead and he should go out with all of them. Daisy interjects telling him that was against what she told him earlier, before rushing to stop him from committing suicide with a knife. Mike wonders why the day has gotten as weird as it was. Lucy agrees, before calling him a pedo again as the chapter ends.